


We Can Heal Together

by mango22



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Missing Scene in Ep 9: Regina takes Aleksander home from the forest.





	We Can Heal Together

**Author's Note:**

> so I absolutely love this show and couple and was glad to find some great fic for them in ao3. here's my take on the scene which I think they should've included in the show!

Regina should be terrified. For all intents and purposes, it was obvious that she was about to do a dangerously stupid thing. Dragging a stranger with a gunshot wound to her home to heal his wounds might just be on par with the night she was tied up in the forest.

 

But unlike that night, Regina wasn’t terrified. With every step she took, her resolve only strengthened. This boy, _Aleksander_ (or so he had said), whoever he was and whatever had happened to him, that could all wait.

 

Kindness had been shown to her only a handful of times, and she’d be damned if she didn’t return the favor.

 

His breathing was labored and harsh by the time they reached her front door. She fumbled with the keys as he leaned against her, one hand on the wall and the other wrapped around her waist.

 

Regina took him straight to her room and practically dumped him on her bed before running to the bathroom to grab the bandages. She briefly glimpsed her numerous razors as she shut the cabinet door.

 

His eyes were closed, chest slowly rising and falling; and for a moment he almost looked at peace. Until the red seeping through his clothes blurred her vision and she jumped into action.

 

Removing his shirt as gently as she could, Regina sat back to assess the damage, trying her hardest not to stare at his lean, hard torso.

 

She’d bandaged herself enough times to know the basics, but none of her wounds (even those on her worst days) were as deep as this one. Her hands trembled as she pressed them to his chest.

 

His skin was warm and wet; Regina’s shaking only got worse. Aleksander opened his eyes, gave her a weak smile and put his hand over hers.

 

“Hey. Don’t worry. It’s okay. Everything will be alright.” He whispered, just as reassuring as he was in the forest. Regina stopped for a moment to look into his grey eyes.

 

“Besides, if I died right now, it would be a pretty final sight.” He smirked and she blinked in surprise.

 

“Nonsense.” She murmured, not only at his compliment but also at any mention of dying.

 

She patched him up as best as she could and then went to grab a glass of water. He finished it in a single gulp and then took a deep breath, some color finally returning to his cheeks.

 

Aleksander reached out and she met him halfway, placing her hand in his. He gently squeezed and said, “Thank you, Regina.”

 

She smiled, feeling safer and happier than she had for a long time. “Your welcome, Aleksander.”


End file.
